Like a Dream
by Sen-chan21
Summary: Tamaki goes to dinner with the twins and Haruhi and comes home to find Kyouya already asleep. What happens when he wakes up? Pointless fluff but very sweet. Kyouya/Tamaki. Shonen-ai. Please R&R.


**A/N: (Harry Potter subscribers: this is not a HP fanfiction. If you are not familiar with Ouran High School Host Club, don't read further now, but I encourage you to go watch it and then come back!)**

**I wasn't planning to write an Ouran story until this summer (when I will have time), and I was planning to make my first one MoriHaru, but this idea was begging to be written. I think my muse got mad at me for neglecting her for schoolwork, so she abandoned me for a while and now she's back with a vengeance – the ideas won't stop coming to me! This was the product of a plot bunny that bit me at the end of Spanish class last week. Hope you all like!**

Summary: Tamaki goes to dinner with the twins and Haruhi and comes home to find Kyouya already asleep. What happens when he wakes up? Pointless fluff but very sweet. Kyouya/Tamaki. Shonen-ai. Please R&R.

* * *

Like a Dream

"Mr. Ootori, there's a phone call for you on line one," Kyouya's secretary said timidly, poking her head in the doorway.

"Thank you, Yuki," he said, picking up the phone on his desk.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru's cheerful voice came from the other end of the phone. "How are you?"

Kyouya smiled and put down the pen he had been using to fill out the endless stack of paperwork on his desk. "Hello Kaoru, I'm quite well, thank you. And to what do I owe this call?"

"Hikaru and I are in town for a show, and we wanted to get everyone together for dinner tomorrow night." Kyouya bit his lip; he was going to be in meetings all the next day and then he had a business dinner to attend. As if reading his thoughts, Kaoru continued, "Tono said he thought you were busy, but I wanted to call and find out for my self."

Grinning slightly at Tamaki's nickname – _I guess old habits die hard_ – Kyouya answered him, "I'm afraid he's right. I am busy all day and I'm having dinner with a few clients that night. I'm sorry. Will everyone else be there?"

"Haruhi will, but she said that Mori is giving a demonstration at kendo competition, so he and Hunny are training all the time now," Kaoru chuckled, "She seemed kind of annoyed about it actually. I got the feeling he hasn't had much time for her lately."

"Yes," Kyouya agreed, nodding though Kaoru couldn't see it. "She's always a bit moody when he goes on these long training periods," he paused for a moment. "Well," he said, "I'm sorry I can't make it…will you still be in town the day after tomorrow? The three of us could go out for lunch."

"That sounds great," Kaoru agreed. "I'll see you then."

"Goodbye, Kaoru."

"Bye, Kyouya."

Kyouya hung up the phone and then picked it up again to page his secretary, "Yuki?"

"Yes, Mr. Ootori?'

"Don't schedule any plans for lunch on Friday, and reschedule that after-lunch meeting for hour later, please," he said, beginning to resume his work.

Yuki sounded a little weary as she answered, "Yes, sir."

Kyouya felt sorry for her; he knew how people could be when schedules changed without warning, but he had more important matters to attend to.

-:-

Tamaki entered the room quietly, being careful not to wake the already sleeping Kyouya. He had just returned from dinner and had gotten in late.

...

Dinner was nice. He rarely had the opportunity to see Haruhi any more because she was so busy trying to split her time between her law firm and Mori, and Tamaki was surprised to realize how much he actually missed Hikaru and Kaoru…until dessert, when he went to the bathroom and they poured salt on his cake.

He should have been suspicious when he came back to find the twins grinning far too innocently and Haruhi looking down and biting her lip. The twins' dates looked amused, but Tamaki just assumed someone had told an embarrassing story about him while he was gone, until he took a bite. The twins had grown up a lot in the past few years, but they were still Hikaru and Kaoru, the "little-devil type" that had brought so many customers to the host club.

...

He slowly exchanged his suit and tie for a pair of sweat pants and climbed into the bed. Kyouya stirred slightly and his eyes flickered open.

"Gomen, okaa-san," Tamaki whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you." The he grinned, _but as long as he's awake…_Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him slowly and softly. When they separated, arms still around each other, Kyouya was more fully awake.

"So how was dinner?" he asked, slightly dazed from the kiss.

"It was fun. They haven't changed much," he made a face, remembering the dessert incident.

Kyouya smiled, wondering what could have caused that expression, but he assumed he would hear about it soon enough, so he didn't press it now.

"And Haruhi?"

Tamaki chuckled. "Same old Haruhi – blunt, kind, and too hard-working…kind of like someone else I know," here he paused to poke Kyouya playfully in the ribs, "and I could tell she was missing Mori while he's training. Something was off though – she had a much bigger appetite than usual, and then she felt sick after dinner; that's not like her…" He thought about it for a moment and then continued, "She looked great though – she was almost…" he trailed off, realization dawning on his features, "…glowing," he whispered, and then he grinned widely at Kyouya. "I think Mori is going to have some exciting news waiting for him when that demonstration his done!"

Kyouya smiled back, happy for his friends and amused by Tamaki's excitement. "What about the twins?" he asked. "Did they bring anyone with them?"

"Mm," Tamaki closed his eyes and nodded. "Kaoru is engaged – lovely girl, sweet and patient enough to put up with the twins' antics, and Kaoru is obviously head-over-heels for her."

"That's nice for him. Did they promise to send us an invitation?"

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed, opening his eyes again. "Hikaru brought his girlfriend too. She's…" he sighed, "a lot like Hikaru – independent and a little mischievous. He met her in school, and she has her own line under their company now."

Kyouya nodded slightly, seeming to have the energy for little else.

"What about your dinner?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya did not open his now closed eyes, but responded, "Certainly not as exciting as yours – that man could bore a corpse – but we got the deal we wanted."

Tamaki did not answer at first. He simply stared at the almost-sleeping face he loved in silence. "You're exhausted," he commented matter-of-factly.

"Then let me sleep," Kyouya replied.

"You work too hard. You should take a day off soon," Tamaki suggested. "Tomorrow is Friday. Just start the weekend early."

"Tamaki," Kyouya said evenly, with a touch of exasperation to his voice, "I don't _take _days off."

"_Please_, okaa-san!" he whined.

Kyouya opened one irritated eye to look at him. He found the blond pouting, wide-eyed. He knew he could never resist Tamaki's famous puppy-dog eyes. He gave Tamaki a weak glare and sighed in defeat. "If I say yes, will you let me sleep?"

Tamaki pondered the idea. "…if you _promise_," he said at last.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Fine. I _promise_ to take tomorrow off. Just let me wake up in time to call Yuki and tell her to reschedule that meeting _again_ – and I plan to blame you if I lose that investor."

Rather than answer in words, Tamaki merely grinned and kissed him again and then slid down in the bed just far enough to comfortably lay his head on Kyouya's chest. He tightened his arms around Kyouya's waist and snuggled close to him.

Just before Kyouya fell asleep, one arm around Tamaki's shoulders and the other hand combing rhythmically through the blonde locks, he murmured, "I'll stay home from work, but I did promise to go to lunch with the twins tomorrow, so we can't stay here all day."

The non-committal noise from Tamaki's throat sounded like an assent, but colored slightly with disappointment.

There was a moment of peaceful silence, and then Tamaki released a contented sigh and mumbled sleepily, "I love you."

Kyouya did not answer immediately, but looked down at the love of his life lying on his chest. Life with Tamaki was like a dream; he had to remind himself every day that this was real. He tilted his head to place a kiss on the soft golden hair and whispered, "I love you too, Tamaki."

He received no response. Tamaki was asleep.

Kyouya smiled, closed his eyes, and finally began to drift off to sleep himself.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! This is my first Ouran fanfic, and I'm really excited about it! If you couldn't tell, the twins are now famous fashion designers, so they are in town for a fashion show. Who figured out Haruhi's "news"? I'm thinking of writing a story about her telling Mori, but it will be a while…should I do it? Please review, and make sure you tell me what you thought of this story in addition to answering my questions! Now I'm going to bed. It's ten-thirty and I need my beauty sleep for prom tomorrow night. :)**


End file.
